


Cum what may

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Dominant Satine Kryze, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sub! Christian, Top! Satine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: Christian teases Satine by moaning in her ear while recording the situation, let’s say it doesn’t go how he thought it would have(Idk if this is a modern setting but- enjoy the sin)
Relationships: Christian/Satine (Moulin Rouge!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cum what may

Christian had been given a funny idea by Nini but when she first explained it it didn’t seem like that bad of situation, but he kept in mind that he would only do it when the two of them were alone together. it was going to get a reaction from Satine but he definitely didn’t have what happened in mind. 

He had been waiting for the show she had been working on earlier in the day to be over making sure that his set up was good to go, recording it would definitely be funny to watch later. he thought to himself as he walked into her room with a smile, She looked towards him and held her arms out waiting for him as he settled down next to her as she pulled him closer to her. He laid his hand on the side of her neck letting himself lean up and licked his lips before moaning her name into her ear, he felt her tense for a moment and her hand moved to his neck as she pushed him back against the mattress straddling his lap “Ooh naughty boy~ did you miss me that much darling?” 

Christian felt a flush of heat run over his face and chest and the beginning build of tension in his stomach, He was at a loss for words completely dumbfounded by her “U-uh yes.” She tutted softly letting her hand move to tighten her grip on the sides of his neck and squeeze tightly, Satine loved the power she held over Christian it made her feel in control and she knew he loved it. “That’s not a full answer now is it?” She hummed softly before moving her spare hand down his chest and grabbed at his crotch with a smirk, Christian’s mouth fell open as he let out a soft noise that made his entire body heat up “n-no it wasn’t.” His voice was soft as he looked up at her seeing her once blue eyes had almost been completely darkened by her blown out pupils “Then answer the question.” She tightened her hold on his throat with a raw power before grinding her hips down against him, Christian had completely forgotten about the camera filming them at this point “Y-es I missed you so much today, please Satine.” She leaned down capturing his lips with her own and groaned softly “You gonna be good for me? Hm? Or is this what you want, for me to tease and leave you strung high and dry. What if I left you here like this? Expect you don’t get to touch yourself you have to get me off with just your mouth, that pretty little mouth of yours. If I tied you up and left you here just waiting to be use by me again and again while you are locked up and unable to cum.” 

Christian moaned softly at the image of what she said, He swallowed any ounce of pride he had looking at her with pleading eyes “Shit-“ she leaned down capturing his lips with her own. Satine had so much energy from after the show she almost appreciated what Christian has done, she was aware it was something the diamond dogs were doing with their partners and patrons to bring in more attention. She just didn’t expect it from her pretty little thing, but she knew that he had always loved getting a reaction from her. 

She pressed her tongue into his mouth with a soft groan as he moved a hand to grip her waist tightly and pressed his hips up to connect with her body, Satine pulled away and moved to quickly get off the bed and walked towards her wardrobe and pulled the door open. A simple trunk opened as a few fun toys were pulled out, Christian was alway open to trying to new things and she thought this was a perfect situation. 

Satine help a few loops of rope between her hands with a black waist harness and a cock ring, she imagined him all flushed and laid out multiple times but now she was gonna be the one making him feel good, they often switched but she knew that Christian had a more submissive side that he was embarrassed of with past partners. But Satine loved it, she hated it when men were always in control so having her hand at it always made her body heat up. 

Christian didn’t move as he tried to catch his breath as she moved away from him, He was panting softly before he felt her pull at his trousers and boxers from his waist in one fell swoop. He gasped at the cold air that surrounded him as he watched Satine, she was in her element but he knew he only got to see her this way and have it be genuine. He felt a hand in his ankle before it was quicker tied to the simple metal rings at corners of the foot of the bed, he watched her tie it quickly and precisely before he lifted his arms and helped get his button up off as well as the white tank top he wore underneath. 

Satine did a few simple knots to keep his wrists in place but made sure they weren’t to tight “Whats our safe word darling?” Christian looked at her and frowned “Duke” she gave a smirk as she moved to straddle him again but not before he noticed the harness that laid on the mattress, his eyes moved to the ring in her hands as she also held a small bottle of lubricant. Her hand had been drenched in the stuff as she began to work him hard, He closed his eyes as his hips shifted up without thinking about it. He was panting as she slipped it over the head without him noticing at first but he knew it was on after a second “Satine- please.” She pondered the request before shifting her hips up his body “You’re gonna bring me to orgasm and I’ll think over if you deserve to orgasm as well after what you show me that pretty mouth of yours can do.” 

His mouth watered at the thought of her riding his face, not cause she needed him but because she was using him for her own pleasure first. She slipped the panties she wore down her thighs and let them fall onto the bed, moving to face and headboard so she could have a tighter grip as she hovered over his mouth “Ready?” Christian nodded quickly and began to kiss up her thighs closer to her core, gently he began running his tongue against her for a moment as she fully sat down he began to licked her folds and grazed his teeth against her vulva as well as her liaba, Satine gasped as she slid her fingers into his locks of hair she held onto the headboard with one hand and Christian’s hair with a death grip as she threw her head back. Her hair laid against her back as she moaned out his name he continued to press his tongue forward and groaned softly, Christian cried out as he remembered his wrists had been tied down and pulled at the restraints for a moment before.

She closed her eyes tightly and rocked her hips down against his face with a soft moan, He concentrated on her clit as he rolled his tongue quickly and groaned at her hand in his hair as she pulled tightly. He whined at the lose as she moved her hips up to check on him “Looks a little hard to breathe down there.” Christian shook his head “Breathing is overrated” 

Satine laughed softly as she held the headboard for balance, she tilted up on one knee before settling back in place feeling wet as his tongue ran along the cleft of her body, the tip barely parting it. Growing wet with anticipation, she looked down at him. Christian’s mouth was obscured but his eyes gleamed with the sense of self-satisfaction he always got when he was the reason for her pleasure, Christian’s tongue pushed inside her as she feels a deep pull on heat in her stomach as he shakes his head back and forth, his nose continues to brush against her clit. Satine is so fucking close, the coil in her stomach so close to snapping. “Christian” she whimpers his name looking down at him, her eyelids heavy, breath coming out thick and fast. “So close pretty boy. Gonna come all over your face, gonna now you lick me clean. Oh god, You feel so good” Her praise made him double his efforts, growling into her as he felt her walls tighten around his tongue as well as her thighs began to quiver around his head. 

Her grip tightened in his hair with the final brush against her clit she comes, it’s hard and fast, almost painful as it burns it’s way across her skin. A scream of his name, followed by a string of curses is all he hears, though its muffled by her thighs squeezing tightly. Christian starts to clean her up to his best ability, he wanted to pull and grab at her thighs but he was a little ‘tied up’ He groaned at the loss of her weight against him as he moved down to grind her hips down onto his hard on. 

He threw his head back his mouth falling open as he moaned out loudly at the feeling, Christian wanted nothing more then to feel her around him but by the looks of tonight it was going to be only about her own pleasure. He followed after her and she picked up the harness that laid on the bed and wrapped it around her waist, the soft click of the strap caught his attention as she picked up the bottle of lube and coated the dildo in a thick layer of it. 

He felt her hands climb up from his ankle to his inner thighs and gasped at the cold fingers she pressed and prodded at his entrance bur never pushed into him, Christian felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as he watched the dark look that reflected in her eyes. He knew that the dildo would pleasure the both of them since it was double ended, They hadn’t had the change to do this yet but he had never wanted something more in his life “Please-“ 

Satine looked down at him and gave a playful pout and carefully pushed into him only to the smallest amount to carefully work him open, He furrowed his eyebrows at the feeling as his hips pushed up without even thinking. She used her forearm to press his hips down and crawled up sitting on his legs to stop his movements “Ah Ah Ah.” She pushed forward more hearing a huff of air leave his mouth “Oh- that’s weird.” He spoke softly but moved his attention to the ceiling to try and relax to his best abilities, Christian hummed softly as she pushed another finger into him before she began to scissor him open. 

There was a flush all across his skin that made his entire body feel hot to the touch, After some more time she had worked in two more and whispered softly praise to him. She moved up move and shifted the strap to lay at just his entrance, He looked at her nervously but gave a shy smile that she fell in love with more and more “Wrap your legs around me when I push in alright?” He nodded with a soft hum “Yes- yes.” She smiled and carefully began to push in, Christian gasped at the feeling and his eyes shot open quickly “Gah-“ she stopped her movements and he shook his head “Keep going.” He furrowed his eyebrows and felt a tight breath the was caught in his chest, she gave a simple hum of approval and push in until she finally bottomed out into him. He didn’t move an inch trying to get use to the feeling of being so full, Christian but his lip as his body began to adjust and wrapped his legs around her waist groaning softly as it barely missed his prostate. 

Satine watched for any signs of discomfort from him before pulling up the smallest bit and pressing back in in a quick movement, He gasped and felt a twist in his stomach as she had grazed his prostate. He was panting softly before she quickened all of her thrusts and praised him over and over again, Satine adjusted how she was kneeling before putting both hands on Christian’s love handles and beginning to thrust into him. 

Christian let his head lean back and moaned out Satine’s name, His body shuddered slightly as Satine didn't take long to start softly panting letting herself thrust rougher. Christian felt himself shiver at how sensitive he felt, He moaned out and began panting as well as he felt Satine’s hand traveled up his chest to his head of hair, grabbing it and lightly pulling on it He leaned back into her soft touch letting out a gasped moan feeling the heat in his stomach build “A-ahh!”

Satine grinned at hearing the moan and pulled harder now that she knew Christian liked it, "go on, let the whole damn Rouge know who's making you scream," she hummed, obviously trying to tease him about being loud but actually enjoyed that he was, her soft spoken boy. Christian huffed and letting out shaky breaths moaning as she pulled harder “S-Satine !” He whimpered out, "mm, good boy,” Satine gave a soft moan as she tried to thrust harder.

Christian whined as he felt Satine harden her thrusts, He felt his legs began to shake slightly as he got closer “Satine-“ he spoke in a hushed tone as he began to feel himself near the edge and moaned out her name louder

"Goddamn-“ Satine grunted as she felt a knot form in her stomach, closing her eyes and yanking on Christian’s hair while she began almost violently pounding into him, obviously using a good bit of strength to be that rough, Christian threw his head back as Satine yanked his hair letting out a higher pitched moan, He panted loudly as he thought he started to release “H-ahh-“ He whined and took a deep breath “S-shit I’m so- mmph close” Satine moved her hand to stroke Christian slowly seeing the small amount of precum on his tip, Satine was chasing after her own release as she was starting to finish again , "there you go, pretty boy, lemme hear you... Don't hold back your cute little noises” she leaned down whispering it into Christian’s ear as she pressed her chest against his. Christian huffed and moaned out having it cut off by a whine emerging from his throat, his voice cracked as he let out a string of swears as he felt himself dry released and pressed back into Satine feeling tears in the corners on his eyes “oh god- ahh”

Satine chuckled darkly and kept going as she released, she leaned forwards hiding her face in the crook of Christian’s neck as she slowed the stroking to a stop, slowly pulling out as well, kissing at the Christian’s neck. Christian had tears run down at his cheeks as he whimpered begging softly “Please- let me come please.” Satine sat up and raised an eyebrow and let her hand lay on his chest and her finger trailed down his chest to his naval and made a playful pondering face “Hm- no.” She moved off his body and unhooked the harness she wore and walked to her closet pulling on a red silk robe “I’ll be back to use you again later, make sure to stay quiet dear.” 

She moved to leave and turned back getting into the trunk pulling out a small round shaped toy before she approached him again and pressed it’ll him as far as she could get it in and held the remote that was paired with it and started at a low level “You’ll be sobbing by the time I come back.” Christian didn’t know what it was at first but gasped at the vibrations the pressed against his prostate and whimpered “S-Satine please-“ she walked towards the door and pulled it open looking back at him and smiled “I love you.” The door closed and she put it onto another level higher and heard his lovely cry out of her name that switched to a moan as she walked away hearing more moans from the room with a smirk etched onto her face.


End file.
